User talk:Rainfacestar
Re:NEW ARCHIVE! hi *returns spam* Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 00:27, October 28, 2011 (UTC) *shadows surrond him and he is gone before she can shoot* Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 00:29, October 28, 2011 (UTC) CHAT??!??!?! AHHHHH! WHY AREN'T YOU RESPONDING IN CHAT?????? Fanclan wiki Rain, come on and join Warriors FanClan Wiki! If you don't like contributing to the fanfic part, there's fanpages and Project: charart(fanart) so you can make chararts. I'm adjusting the rules so some of the stupid rules are gone, we dont need to many rules yet because , if you join, the only users are me, ivystorm, you, and leopardclawxx. So, come and join nowz!Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 20:11, October 28, 2011 (UTC) hello Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 20:57, October 29, 2011 (UTC) yes i did Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 20:59, October 29, 2011 (UTC) kk. nice charrie btw Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 21:03, October 29, 2011 (UTC) hey, this is spottedstar's older sister like the title says, i'm spottedstar's sister. you are the rain that said ok go ruined the muppet song? if so, then I hate you. ok go is awesome. spotty's sis: that video is awesome. period. Spotz: she was reading over my shoulder in the chat when you said that, and i kinda told her you were online :P sryWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 03:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Sorry that you are sad, I know that things are bothering you right now. But if you want you can see my new pics i made on my user page. Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 03:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Spotz sis: *lost interest and had walked away* Spotz: sry :|Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 03:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC) do you like them? *worried about the fight between megan and rain* Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 03:40, October 30, 2011 (UTC) lol, rain vs. meg :PWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 03:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC) its ok Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 03:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) lol, i already read it :PWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 03:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC) *glares at megan* Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 03:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) wow, lol. I'm going to write meh fanfic for a bit, bye *wugz*Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 03:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) did you actully hit her with a baseball bat? Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 03:54, October 30, 2011 (UTC) awww bye Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 04:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Good News and Bad News Good news and bad news, ok 1 good news and 2 bad news.; good: I figured out how to make even cooler sigs! Imma change mine after today (halloween), here's an example: Spotzy[[User talk:Spottedstar42| Oh, God... I live in an epic...]] And I can go even cooler than that! (hint: I mean epic= poem story ex: epic of gilgamesh, not epic= awesome) bad news 1: Bluesky1, my arch enemy is on this wiki now. but don't ban him, i'm giving him a chance, and he has my ip address. I don't wanna have to travel 300 miles away to get on from another i.p address, because i'm on day 36/60 on my badge, I"M NOT STARTING OVER Bad news 2: I will not be on today, I'm only on right now (IT"S REALLY EARLY HERE) because i wanted to get my edit today. I will spend all day working, doing my homeschool, then later handing out candy at my grandmother's. Anyway, do you like the sig? If anybody wants one, I'll make 'em one. I can also make it so the small words are in different colors, ex: Oh, god=green I live= blue in an=purple epic= red, and wil some effort i can combine this coding with the one i made for silverw, and the main lettters canhave different colors. but that will be HARD. I'm almost as good as rainlegs with signatures now! yayz! (ps. post in springclan and splashclan a lot while i'm gone! I wanna have something to read when I get home tonight! And I'm planning on making the kits apprentices in splash while i rp poolstar, and that includes you, orange''paw'':P)Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 19:18, October 31, 2011 (UTC) me and mangoes are on chat..gtg soon Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 19:34, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey you should go on chat. Ps- HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!! Mangoes99 Boo to you and boo to you and you! Happy Halloween! ;D 19:34, October 31, 2011 (UTC) hai Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 01:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ok Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 01:55, November 1, 2011 (UTC) you have halloween break? The leafs are falling! Does cheese fall? Kirby would like that! The leafs are falling! Does cheese fall? Kirby would like that! The leafs are falling! Does cheese fall? Kirby would like that! The leafs are falling! Does cheese fall? Kirby would like that! Does cheese fall? Kirby would like that! 22:48, November 1, 2011 (UTC) idk i just am The leafs are falling! Does cheese fall? Kirby would like that! 22:55, November 1, 2011 (UTC) HI The leafs are falling! Does cheese fall? Kirby would like that! 22:40, November 3, 2011 (UTC) We'll see what happens when the time comes. *gives massively exaggerated wink* Ivyheart 00:14, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I honestly can't wait to get started with this project. Maybe one day, in 100 years, I'll lead warriors wiki PCA. xD Ivyheart 00:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ *waits anxiously* I'm probably not even gonna wait 24 hours if I can. When Autumnrose gives me permission (or not :O :O) then I'll start it right then! Ivyheart 00:21, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Maaaaybe... xD But really, we have millions of characters to do! So epic. Ivyheart 00:24, November 5, 2011 (UTC) im on The leafs are falling! Does cheese fall? Kirby would like that! 20:45, November 5, 2011 (UTC) no chat chat doesnt work for me i am at rainymoonyluckyThe leafs are falling! Does cheese fall? Kirby would like that! 20:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) SURPRISE! here, i maded you something: I was bored:P Imma make some for the others later, I just made yours first becuase i already had rainface's pic :PSpottedstar hearts all her bffs!! 03:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) hai! i made new blanks Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 22:30, November 8, 2011 (UTC) chat me and spots are there moon is coming Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 00:46, November 9, 2011 (UTC) hey, rain. i'm working on looowiki right now, but i'm in chat if you wanna join mehSpotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! 00:47, November 9, 2011 (UTC) a lot of the clan is on chat! we need a raineh! Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 00:50, November 9, 2011 (UTC) are you on? Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 22:32, November 10, 2011 (UTC) im on chat if you wanna comeCheesywhale123 Poyo! 23:17, November 10, 2011 (UTC) this is cinder!~!!!!!! hello, i'm cinderfire!!! I'm new to wikia, and i need friends on this wiki that can help me find my way about. a few facts about me: i'm always hyper!!!!!!!!!!!! I talk a lot!!!!!!!! I love writing really romantic and dramatic scenes!!!! i'm the general 16 year old. anyway, imma post this on a bunch of people's talk pages so i can meet new people!!!Cinderfire 09:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) friends list try to find you on my friends list! Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 03:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) yeah XD Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 18:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Are you stilly on? Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 01:56, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Wants to goes on chatty? Lucky Hearty of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'ny'']] 01:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I LOVEY ITTIE! Lucky Hearty of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'ny'']] 21:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Arey you stilly onnie? Lucky Hearty of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'ny'']] 21:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) go on chat if you onSpotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 21:58, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I knowy you're onnie! Lucky Hearty of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'ny'']] 23:52, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Rainy, do u know who my mentor is on the charat thing?????SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:23, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Good news good news. Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 22:20, November 18, 2011 (UTC) nevermind its not good news anymore Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 23:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ART! hey rain, ik you're gone right now, but when you come back, join this wiki: http://warriorcatsart.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity it's all about chararts and other art! You can make a scene of a battle, cats hunting, or at a gathering, and you cna put it on their page. Or you can use the wiki's blanks and make 'professional' chararts, which have to be put up for approval. then there's project:Info, which is mainly to improve the summary part of the character's pages. I made this wiki thinking how so many people on this wiki LOVE chararts, and how you and ivy are epic at chararts, and luckeh, and me! Ivy's loving it, so i think you will too whne you join it.Spotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 16:23, November 23, 2011 (UTC) My stupid brother will be editing WW WITH MEH ACCOUNT (just complaining to you) Lucky <3 [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''Talky!'']] Don't you lovey the pretty breezey? 00:17, December 1, 2011 (UTC) RAINEH! Raineh! I missed you a tons! I became active again and saw your blog :( Our computer got stolen! The new one! (I only told you this so far) We are getting a new one ASAP though. I come to the liibrary everyday for this wiki! Love ya like a sista! Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 21:18, December 1, 2011 (UTC) yes i am but not for that long. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 21:33, December 2, 2011 (UTC) If you are onnie, go on chatty! 19:36, December 4, 2011 (UTC) oh sorry i was AFK. Sorry :( 23:07, December 5, 2011 (UTC) PS That was from me and didnt u get the message i wrote above? SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 23:09, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Im in the chat with u :D SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 20:56, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat? SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 02:46, December 7, 2011 (UTC) U online? SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 19:33, December 7, 2011 (UTC) |} Yuperooni SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 03:53, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Si. SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 17:26, December 10, 2011 (UTC) You still on? 00:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) xD Kk 00:13, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Surez! SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 02:43, December 11, 2011 (UTC) i dont know if i should be on PCA, I don't know how to make chararts well.... Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 04:29, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Really?!?!? Do you mean on PCA here or on warriors wiki? If it's for here I can be taken off I don't really have time for it right now....and if you mean warrios wiki well I did Rainflower and it got approved and I am doing Seedkit THANK YOU VERY MUCH... I haven't seen you do one either so exactly no need to just be rude to people and make them feel bad......CinderxLion Category:Signature 14:52, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Fine..I'm sorry just i've been trying but I always fail....Oh yeah and I can't do PCA here cuz my computer gets weird whenever I work with these blanks.....CinderxLion Category:Signature 18:10, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Si! SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 18:16, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeahh yeahhh thanx so much! anyway could you help me with the eye for Icecloud apprentice......I use GIMP btw.....CinderxLion Category:Signature 21:54, December 11, 2011 (UTC) You know it broksi! SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 22:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC) You can email me the charart (rowan.lbishop@gmail.com) or wait for us to be on at the same time. SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 02:10, December 12, 2011 (UTC) U on? SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 21:20, December 12, 2011 (UTC) U know it :D SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 21:28, December 12, 2011 (UTC) sureSpot the halls with balls of Holly! Fa la la la, la la la! 22:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Raineh I wanted to say hi and tell ya'll that I miss you guyz a ton. I hope you haven't forgotten about me and please pass this on to the other peepz of the crew!! Miss you guyz! :)) Pass this on: To Luck: Don't forget to feed your wingless flies those pieces of toast drenched in saltwater and germ-x!!! To You: You'll always be my Taylor-Swift-lovin' pal and I miss you a tonnnnn. :((( To Cheezy: Kirby-lover, I hope you always be my Cheezy Friend! Miss ya!!!!!!!! To Rowan: I miss yooooooouuu soooo much!!! :((((( P.S. Skandar Keynes and Devon Bostick are equal, OKAY? xD To Mangoes/Sky: I miss you sooo muchhhh :((((((( To Spotz: You'll always be awesome and I wuv you!!! To Rosey: Thanks for founding this wiki--it's so important to me and made me so many friends. :)) To Fire: I never got to know you that well but I miss you a ton and hope you come back sometime! To Silverw: I know sometimes we didn't get along but you are still are a part of this wiki and you're awesome for that!! ;) Sorry I made a blog post on this subject but idt anyone read it so I thought you could pass it on. I love you ALL and I hope to be active next year more. Luvya!! ~ Silva to da flowah Hahaha thanks rainy(: missed you guise so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOO! It's Rose! Be warned, I might put deathberries in your candy... 01:55, December 19, 2011 (UTC) On your tutorail (or however you spell it), do you have all the layers up when you are doinf the paint, and so on?SilverstarMerry Christmas 15:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Better?